Użytkownik:EtnicznyRobercik/Brudnopis
Dwaj bracia z Japonii, wódz Azteków, Japończycy. Rakiety Ziemia-Owca-Powietrze. 'Japońscy bracia '- Przywódcy ludów japońskich, nie wiadomo jak się nazywali ale wiadomo że jeden z nich był dobrym budowniczym natomiast drugi z nich wolał walczyć. Tego pierwszego matka kochała a drugiego nie aż podobno ją zabił i jej ciało zostało zamurowane w jednym z japońskich miast. Pierwszy z braci został pokonany przez Etnicznego Robercika i Etnicznika który odciągał uwagę chowańca Japończyków. Kiedy drugi brat został pokonany, powiedział do swojego brata: Grecy pokonali Wikingów, a potem rzucili nas na kolana. W ostatecznej bitwie musimy ich wesprzeć. ''Przekazali oni Grekom swoją osadę która znajdowała się na głównej wyspie Azteków. Zdecydowali się pomóc swoim było najeźdźczą. Odbyła się rozmowa między braćmi a wodzem Aztekom. ''-My Japończycy, będziemy walczyć u boku greckich wojowników! Z honorem! '' ''-Japończycy też będą walczyć u boku Greków. Tchórze! Jak możecie wspierać tych, którzy was pokonali? ''-Grecy pokonali nas honorowo. Teraz staniemy wraz z nimi do walki jako ich sprzymierzeńcy!'' 'Japończycy '- nacja zamieszkująca początkowi trzy spośród dziesięciu wysp Krainy Czerni i Bieli Historia Japończycy pojawili się w trakcie później prehistorii. Z wysp Danii wyłonił się mały lud który pochodził od ludzi którzy chodzili w japonkach i właśnie od tych butów zaczęto ich nazywać Japończykami. Połączyli oni siły z Rurykiem Rurykowiczem i pomogli mu wyhodować najdłuższą brodę dzięki czemu przejął kontrolę nad etnicznymi ziemiami Greków. A pomogli mu wyhodować tą brodę dzięki swoich super zaawansowanych technologii i wódz wikingów postanowił w podzięce przekazać im swoje ziemie. Zostali zniewoleni razem z Wikingami przez Azteków. Po utracie wszystkich miast dwaj bracia zdecydowali się pomóc Grekom i wysłali swoje wojska jakie im pozostały do pokonania Azteków. 'Rakiety Ziemia-Owca-Powietrze - '''Był to pomysł Pulchnego Niedźwiedzia jak i greckich generałów. Miały być to rakiety dalekiego zasięgu a miały składać się one z małych owieczek. Miałe one być wykorzystane do wojny przeciwko Japończykom do bombardowania miast. Pomysł ten narodził się wtedy kiedy Niedźwiedź musiał złapać ok 25 owieczek które były wydalane przez owce Dolly. Niedźwiedź o owcach ''Czy mi się wydaje, czy mi się wydaję, że ja właśnie łapie owce które są wydalane przez owcę królową? Halo? Czy to jest w ogóle możliwe? Halo? Halo? Czy ta gra właśnie każe mi łapać owce które wylatują... Matko i córko i fuj, fuj, Piter czy ty jesteś normalny? Czy ty wymyślałeś to na trzeźwo? To jest te wielkie zadanie dla Boga? Łapać owce które wychodzą z pipy jakieś kozy? Fuj, fuj, fuj. Bo ten idiota nie widzi co się nie dzieje, bo nie widzi. On właśnie nie widzi że ona wydala z siebie rakiety dalekiego zasięgu w postaci malutkich owieczek, nie widzi tego? Tak? Ślepy jest? Czy tam wydalisz jeszcze coś z siebie? Czy to wszystko? To chyba wszystko. Aha i kolejne jeb, jeb a proszę bardzo, jestem bardzo pozytywny do tego że jako Bóg muszę łapać owce...12 owiec uratowanych czy masz więcej rakiet w sobie? Jak ty to wszystko w sobie zmieściłaś? Kto cię zapłodnił? Ty Taurenem jesteś? Na Bogów! Na mnie! Na Niedźwiedzia! Naprawdę rakiety daleko zasięgu, my to powinniśmy wykorzystać w wojnie przeciwko Japończykom. Ustawić taką jedną owcę lub takie dwie i zasypywać tymi baranami bum bum bum rozumiecie? Taka akcja, Czy ona właśnie wydaliła z siebie 19 owiec czy tam jagniąt czy tam czego, czy ona właśnie to zrobiła? 20 własnie, czy to jest normalne? czy jakiś rolnik może mi powiedzieć czy to jest wykonalne? czy to jest możliwe aby jedno takie jedno stworzonko wydaliło z siebie podczas jednego porodu 22 malutkie stworzonka, ależ ekscytujące zadanie... Ale ten farmer ma farta, jedna owca a tyle owieczek, on już do końca życia będzie ustawiony dzięki temu... O chyba koniec, dalej jest grupa po prostu jest gruba od urodzenia a to smutne akurat. Ma twarz takiego zoofila, mówi jak zoofil boje się tego, ta gra promuje treści zakazane, troszeczkę mnie to niepokoi.